deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Quentin Smith
Quentin Smith is the 11th Survivor in Dead by Daylight as part of Chapter 7: A Nightmare On Elm Street chapter. “I saw a young man the other day. He seemed both awake and asleep at the same time. A bit drowsy, but determined. Even though I lacked to see anyone or anything going after him, he would not stop. I have witnessed true fear many times at this place. But this man provides a whole new spectra of fear. What would make a man too afraid to even stop to take a breathe? He seems determined to reach the gates. I too had that urge once. But I failed too many times to reach them, too many mistakes and deaths. But this young man is different. Maybe he will actually escape. For real. But he looks tired, so intensely tired.” Biography When he heard that Nancy’s mother had disappeared, Quentin Smith knew instantly that their success had been short-lived. Although their plan had seemed to work flawlessly, Freddy Krueger had beaten death yet again. But Quentin wasn’t about to give up. It may take many attempts, but he vowed that somehow they would find a way to beat Freddy, once and for all. If he didn’t, it would only be a matter of time before Freddy would win and Nancy was lost. Someone like Quentin never attracted attention in a library, no matter how strange the texts he requested. He devoured all the information he could find, on shared dream worlds, lucid dreaming, and the methods to control the dream space. Forcing himself to stay awake, via a steady diet of pills and energy drinks, he searched through dusty volumes, finding myths about the demons that live in dreams, trapping their victims in limbo and feeding off their terror. He worked quickly as he knew that Freddy would soon be coming for him. It wasn’t long before that moment arrived and Freddy began appearing in his dreams. He stayed at the periphery at first, taunting Quentin, seemingly hoping to tire him out. Using all that he had learned, Quentin was able to see flaws in the dream; cracks where escape routes could be formed. He tested this skill carefully, not wanting to show his hand, hoping that it would give him some kind of advantage that he could use to defeat Freddy. Then, one night, he found himself in the familiar environment of Badham Preschool. Freddy had tired of the taunting and had finally decided to gut him. Quentin ran through the school, his quick eyes scanning for something useful in the maze of rooms. He found a can of paint thinner and quickly formulated a plan. Once the trap was set, he waited, acting as the lure to draw Freddy into the right position. And there he was, claws scraping on metal as he closed in for the kill. Quentin allowed himself time to enjoy the surprise on Freddy’s face as the corridor ignited and then he was away, running through the building, heading for the exit that he knew existed. If he harried Freddy, weakening him and then escaping the dream, surely that would defeat him over time? Before his eyes, the cracks in the dream closed and his escape route was blocked. He was in Freddy’s secret room again, and there was nowhere to run. As Freddy closed in, a broad grin spreading across his ruined face, Quentin was consumed with a need to see this man finally obliterated. He wished it had been him, not his father, who threw the gas can that ended Krueger’s life, that it had been him who cut Freddy’s throat. Perhaps that desire would be enough? This was a realm of the mind after all. He let it consume him, concentrating all his thoughts on wishing Freddy gone. His vision was obscured with roiling tendrils of fog and, when it cleared, he was somewhere else. In another dream? If so, it wasn’t his; it felt cold and unfamiliar. A flickering drew his attention and he realised he was by a campfire, and he wasn’t alone. Other people were trapped here too, and they needed his help. Quentin's Perks Quentin's perks focus on survival and helping others - providing a kind of support in this nightmare. These are Perks that start off only appearing in Quentin's Bloodweb . Starting after achieving Level 30, teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * WakeUp! - Level 30 * Pharmacy - Level 35 * Vigil - Level 40 If obtained, other Survivors are able to find Quentin's Perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to Quentin. Customization Players can customise their Character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after Kate reaches Level 50 and prestiges. Quentin's attire includes: Head QuentinHead.png|Default QuentinHead2.png|Prestige QuentinHead3.png|Beanie Quin Torso QuentinTop.png|Urban Style QuentinTop3.png|Bloody Urban Style QuentinTop2.png|Quilted Shirt Legs QuentinPant1.png|School Day QuentinPant3.png|Bloody School Day QuentinPant2.png|Relaxed Pants Prestige * Prestige I - >Bloody Urban Style< (Torso) * Prestige II - >Bloody School Day< (Legs) * Prestige III - >Prestige< (Head) Gallery QuentinSmith.png 150px-Dbd-survivor-large-quentin.png Hh8.jpg Hh7.jpg Hh5.jpg Hh4.jpg 119px-QS charSelect portrait.png|Someone please use this for the Main Survivor page please. Trivia *Kyle Gallner who played as Quentin Smith tweeted about his character being available to play on Dead by Daylight (Source). External Links *A Nightmare On Elm Street DLC™ Category:Male Category:Survivors Category:Licensed Characters